Perfection is Relative
by YveofDawn
Summary: The Astraeus launch went off as perfect as could be. Titan is underneath their feet. A billion miles away from everyone they knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfection is Relative**

****Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I admit it probably sucks. I just wanted to post something to establish myself. This is a prologue to a story I've been kicking around, and if anyone wants me to, I'm thinking of making it a multi-chapter story. BTW, this is not my usual writing style. I hate being omniscient. If I make this a _real _story I'll do different POV's, preferably first person. This is just to give an idea of what I might do. Oh, and this is dedicated to purplepotatopig for all the encouragement and the great title inspiration. I hope you like it! Review if you want to see this as a full story.

* * *

A blue light flashed and flickered away. In its place, nothing. There was a charged silence while they all waited expectantly

Henry's voice boomed through the silence as the final transmissions from the Astraeus were received by the headquarters.

"The Astraeus has landed! As of now, no immediate problems. Life support functioning… all crew vitals are strong… Congratulations, everyone! We have put the first humans on Titan!"

The silence officially broke when the ground team started to cheer their intelligent little heads off.

* * *

Her eyes opened. Grace took but a moment to get her bearings, but she got them quickly and grinned. Awake means success. Her bio-pod flew open a minute before the rest. As the Captain, she had to be sure that everything was okay, in case any of the crew should be kept in stasis for any reason.

As the clear cover to her pod slid off, Grace unbuckled herself and stood up. Limbs a little shaky, she quickly made her way to the control panel. One by one, she released her crew from their pods. Each one of them awoke without a hitch.

Zane Donovan was the first of the crew to open his eyes. It took him less time than Grace to understand where he has, as even in stasis he was thinking about. _He was on Titan. He was on freaking Titan._ His sparkling blue eyes were open and his legs were vertical within seconds of waking up.

He ran over to Grace and gave her one of those brilliant smiles, and rushed off to the control room to establish communication.

Zane was oh so happy to be on Titan and while _I'm on Titan _looped in his brain, a track overlain on that was _they should have made this place look more like the Enterprise_. Shouldn't they have? Well whatever. The control room looked nothing like the one on the Enterprise, but it was fully functional. It took him no time at all to establish direct video communication with GD.

Henry's smiling face immediately greeted Zane. They exchanged grins, and while Zane gave him the rundown of what was going on (Everything is okay! was basically the rundown) Grace pulled the rest of the team into action, preparing meals, bedding, and everything the crew needed to be alive.

It had all gone off perfectly. Those moths of planning had put everything where it needed to be. And the crew could not have been happier.

* * *

One person who most definitely could be happier was Jo Lupo. She drove. She just drove. There were few times when Jo _really _cleared her mind. And admittedly, about 96% of her clear minded moments were involving something that shoots.

Jo wasn't thinking about herself, or Astraeus, or Eureka. All Jo was thinking about was the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So this is my second chapter to my first fanfic! Just so you know, I do have a plot planned for this, but I'm still setting the mood. The Rocket Man cover (Jason Mraz) played in the season 4.5 finale is on loop. So I think the mood is just starting to get there. And I plan for this to be at least 10 chapters, probably more. And there will be LOTS more conflict in next chapter. Not to worry. And all of you people reading, could you please review? I think 80 something people read, but I got ONE review. From purplepotatopig, to whom this story is dedicated to. I can't get better if you guys don't tell me what's wrong!

* * *

It was beautiful out there. Zane was not one to be stunned by simple beauty, but he found he could not concentrate much on the conversation Fargo was, as always, way too enthusiastic about.

"This is a huge honor! Why _wouldn't _you want your boots to be the first to mess up Titan?" Fargo yelled, exasperated and confused. He had meant to say that in a speaking voice, but he ended up yelling. Fargo had a problem with turning down the volume. He just didn't understand Grace's decision. Why in the world would she want to be the next Buzz Aldrin of history?

Fargo said as much to a patient Grace, but was replied to with a smile, a slight shake of her head, and a short answer.

"Find me someone who really deserves to take the next giant leap for mankind." And Grace walked away.

Zane tried to tune in to the conversation Fargo was having just as Grace walked away. He grasped at the fact that a new 'pioneer' would need to be selected. He honestly didn't care. But the part that intrigued him about the situation was Fargo's reaction. Shouldn't he have loved the chance to be the Neil Armstrong of this mission?

Holly was obviously wondering the same thing, as she awkwardly patted Fargo's arm in concern. A few other crew members wordlessly stood up, silently putting their names into the running. There were glares all around, and extreme determination on most face.

The one face with a different expression was Zane. His expression was one of utter fascination and entertainment. This was going to be good.

* * *

Jo was surprised when she ended up in Southern California. It was a little beach town, named after one of the saints. She didn't know which one.

She had driven up the California coastline, wind in her hair, smile on her face. She continued up on PCH until the sun started to set. It filled the sky with colors that made Jo's breath catch in her throat. The sun cast such a bright glow that it overpowered the blue of the sea, so that the entire landscape was filled with pinks, reds, and an overwhelming amount of orange.

When Jo pulled off the highway, she came upon a quaint pier with a tiny shop at the end selling little signs, and other cheesy souvenirs. The sun had gone, and all that was left of day was a purple haze and a light land breeze. The light from the small downtown area on land reflected off the glass wind chimes in the shack called a shop.

There was little inside except for a few more signs and a tired looking woman in the corner.

Jo smiled absentmindedly while she continued to browse. She picked up a multi-colored wind chime, just loving the way the light was reflected.

Jo carried the wind chime with one hand and started flipping through a stack of signs with her other hand. She saw one with Eureka's motto on it.

"A little knowledge is a dangerous thing. So is a lot."

How true that was. Jo, at the moment, was at an end of that spectrum that no one would have expected. She was at the 'little knowledge' end. To be perfectly honest, she was off the spectrum. Jo was completely clueless.

She had no idea where she was going. She had left everything she knew behind. The man that she… loved? She couldn't even tell if she loved him. Clueless.

Wordlessly, Jo bought her wind chime and, on impulse, the sign with the Einstein quote. It was her job to change what she knew.


End file.
